La boda del Príncipe Oso y la Princesa Panda
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Aquella era la primera boda homosexual que se transmitiría en canal internacional. Hiroki tragó en seco mientras comenzaba a temblar al escuchar por la tele las noticias de su boda con Akihiko esa tarde. Cerró sus ojos chocolate mientras su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente; aún tenía miedo de creer que aquel sueño se volvería realidad...en verdad Akihiko lo había correspondido.


**Hola chicas! Acoto! No es necesario leer ninguno de mis fics para poder entender este**

 **Pero por otro lado supongo que puedo decir que estoy con The Proposal de Nuevo! Literalmente un año después que empecé con ese fic! :') Ok no es como si antes no lo estuviera xD pero retomar el hilo conductor de la boda era algo que me tenía conmocionada n.n**

 **Diré que es un pequeño three-shot como agradecimiento a ustedes por el apoyo a The Proposal n.n realmente fue muchísimo más de lo que esperaba y no soy adicta a reviews ni eso cofcofSIcofcof xD pero 162 reviews me llenaron el alma como no tienen pinche idea! :') Hirohiko vive y hasta el nombre lo creamos con el fic y kyaaaa les juro que ya me dio emoción mezclada con nostalgia xD**

 **Ok ya me dejo de cursilerías y para las que me leen por primera vez, hello! n.n espero les guste un pedacito de mi locura con esa no tan crack pairing :3**

 **Nadie lee las notas de autor! xD así que por eso puse arriba que no es necesario haber visto mi fic The Proposal ni otros y no sé por qué rayos lo vuelvo a repetir xD supongo que como dato curioso**

 **Ahora sí a leer (btw para variar escribo esto antes de empezar a escribir xD raro…)**

 **NOTA IMPORTATISIMA! Letra cursiva = flashbacks de mis otros fics :') (excepto este primer flashback xD)**

— _Superar los conflictos socioeconómicos, la diferencia de especies y sobre todo la lejanía de sus hogares por quedarse juntos es realmente admirable por parte de la Princesa Panda, ¿no crees Hiroki?—_

— _Umm, no lo había pensado así pero creo que tienes razón, además oponerse de esa forma a sus padres también fue admirable por parte del Príncipe Oso—_

— _Hum— Akihiko se rio bajito, imperceptiblemente para el moreno, mientras ambos seguían sentados en la enorme cama del de hebras plateadas, terminando de leer uno de sus libros favoritos; en verdad Akihiko le agradaba poder hablar con Hiroki, con quien podía sostener una conversación decente sin que lo regañaran como los adultos por hablar de una manera no adecuada para su edad, y sin que se le quedaran viendo raro como los demás niños que preferían jugar a leer._

 _Afuera nevaba, era principios de enero y la nieve caía incesante afuera por lo que ir a la base secreta no era una opción. Hiroki cerró el libro que compartían y lo volvió a guardar en la estantería mientras de reojo miraba a Akihiko que pronto empezaba a escribir en su libreta sin perder el tiempo._

— _¿Qué escribes?— preguntó quedito Hiroki sabiendo la respuesta de antemano._

— _Letras— respondió como siempre Akihiko colocando el borrador del lápiz en su barbilla y viendo hacia el techo de su cama. Hiroki suspiró, esos hermosos ojos violáceos que miraban hacia arriba de vez en cuando, como queriendo concentrarse y tener inspiración para escribir, le gustaban más de lo que quisiera; y sabiendo que era una de las obras que pronto leería se ampliaba inconscientemente su sonrisa —no importa, igual cuando lo terminé sé que lo leeré—_

— _No— Akihiko le dio una mirada de reojo a Hiroki y su cara de sorpresa al ser la primera vez que el peligris le negaba uno de sus libros ya que ni siquiera se lo había negado aquella vez que Hiroki leyó sin su permiso cuando entró por primera vez a su habitación._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué?— se cruzó de brazos el moreno inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño en una clara expresión de enojo hecho un puchero adorable._

— _Porque es secreto— respondió Akihiko tajante dibujando una pequeñísima sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras su mano escribía rápidamente por las hojas…_

— _Oye Akihiko… ¿tú lo harías?— el aludido dejó de escribir y volteó a ver a Hiroki ladeando levemente la cabeza en clara expresión de duda —me refiero al Príncipe de la Constelación Oso… ya sabes, qué se fue de su casa…para estar con ella—_

— _Mmm— pareció pensarlo un rato hasta voltear a ver al moreno de nuevo —supongo que si quisiera mucho a la princesa, haría cualquier cosa—_

— _Ya veo— Hiroki apagó un poco la vista, quería la opinión de Akihiko sobre huir de la vida acorralada que la familia Kamijou y la Usami tenían para con sus hijos, pero la respuesta de Akihiko lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad donde algún día sería sustituido por una linda princesa panda que se llevaría a Akihiko lejos de él… porque así debía ser…_

— _Y tú como princesa panda, ¿te irías conmigo si te lo pidiera?—_

— _¡Bakahiko!, ¡no me compares con una chica!— se enrojeció de inmediato el moreno dándole la espalda al peliplateado y fingiendo buscar otro libro en el estante. Akihiko apagó un poco la vista, quería la opinión de Hiroki sobre irse con él si algún día se lo pidiera, pero la respuesta de Hiroki lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, por mucho que quisiera que Hiroki fuera su princesa, el moreno solo lo veía como un simple amigo… porque así debía ser…_

— _Yo sí me iría contigo— respondió Akihiko bajito, más para sí que para Hiroki; el peliplateado suspiró, a sus 11 años podía estar seguro que solo una cosa necesitaba para ser feliz, estar con la única persona de la que se enamoró desde el primer momento que lo vio, aunque éste no le correspondiera_

— _Yo…yo ta-también me iría contigo— y Akihiko levantó su vista de inmediato para ver a Hiroki quien se encontraba completamente ruborizado y con la cabeza baja, con su flequillo cubriéndole sus achocolatados ojos y con los puños cerrados, tratando de opacar su rubor evidente…_

 _Akihiko sonrió, tal vez… algún día, aquello pasaría…_

6:00 a.m. 'mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡maldita mierda!´ Hiroki tomó otro sorbo de su taza de inútil te para dormir mientras la televisión anunciaba el comienzo de las noticias matutinas. Dio un sorbo más mientras se intentaba tapar con las cobijas que había bajado desde la noche pasada a la sala principal, cuando se había dado cuenta que tenía insomnio.

—Y en otras noticias, en esta misma programación se transmitirá en vivo a partir de las cinco de la tarde la tan esperada boda del famoso escritor Usami Akihiko…—Una taza quebrada resonó en toda la sala mientras el líquido se esparcía en el suelo y un pequeño quejido salía de la boca del moreno mientras fruncía el ceño y un enorme rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. Hoy era ese día.

—¡Hiroki! Oí un ruido, ¿estás bien?— el moreno volteó a ver hacia Akihiko quien lo miraba preocupado desde el segundo nivel del apartamento del ojivioleta en el que ahora vivían y en el cual pasaban la última noche.

—Sí— respondió quedito mientras apagaba la televisión y Akihiko bajaba las escaleras yendo hacia él. Hubiese querido decir que "no" pues no había dormido en toda la noche, tenía los nervios de punta por la boda, y por supuesto no podía faltar la familia que llegaba, los cientos de invitados, la prensa, la televisión y el montón de gente que ni conocía y estaría viendo el especial de su boda, ¿por qué carajos Akihiko tenía que ser famoso? ¡¿por qué?!

—Tu cara dice no— respondió Akihiko adivinándole los pensamientos ya estando al lado del moreno mientras le volteaba la barbilla y le daba un suave beso en los labios para luego bajar a recoger los pedazos de la taza quebrada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hiroki inclinándose a ayudar a recoger los trozos caídos; no tenía caso discutir o excusarse, pues sabía que su semblante era más pálido que la tez de Akihiko.

—La Princesa de la Estrella Panda no debería disculparse, es una princesa después de todo— respondió curvando sus labios al recordar su sueño de cuando ambos eran pequeños.

—Baka, no me llames princesa— respondió frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no reírse al recordar que siempre le decía eso de niño.

—Jum, y por qué no, ya deberías acostumbrarte a que te llamé así— le guiñó el ojo mientras dejaba a un lado lo que quedaba de aquella taza y contemplaba el rubor que se instalaba en las mejillas del menor; idéntico a su sueño, idéntico a cuando tenía 11 años. Pero pronto Hiroki bajó sus hombros y formó una sonrisa resignada en sus labios, un tanto pícara si se observaba a detenimiento.

—porque ya no sería princesa… sino reina— terminó de decir más rojo que de costumbre pero un tanto divertido por seguirle la corriente al peligris que al segundo atrajo a Hiroki hacia sí para tomar sus labios por sorpresa y enredar su lengua a la contraria.

Hiroki se asustó por un segundo debido a la reacción de Akihiko, cerrando sus ojos por inercia se dejó llevar por el beso apasionado de quien sería su esposo en menos de un día. Akihiko lo tomó en sus brazos y rápidamente lo subió al sillón para quitarle la sábana que cargaba sobre sus hombros y empezar a desabotonar la piyama que llevaba puesta; definitivamente no iba a esperar la luna de miel y menos con Hiroki haciéndole lo mismo; lo cual le excitaba mucho más, al saber que Hiroki estaba actuando con la misma lujuria que él; sí definitivamente estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido; tiempo absurdamente perdido al darse cuenta a penas hacía algunos meses que ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

30 de junio, ya hacía medio año de aquel día en que se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo separados. Hiroki juró que no volvería a ver a su amor platónico después que lo rechazara indirectamente, pero el maldito Karma le hacía encontrárselo de nuevo siempre, por más que se alejara de él, siempre volvía… y volvió… pidiéndole un matrimonio falso para evadir inmigración y tener una visa de casado para quedarse en Japón; una rara forma de re encontrarse para una persona tan rara como siempre había sido el peligris, y como siempre, Hiroki no podía negarle nada a su pequeño amor platónico, engañando inclusive a toda su familia por Akihiko.

"Tú amabilidad será recompensada" eso escribió Akihiko en uno de sus tanto libros de pequeño, "el Capitán Oso"; y descubrir que Akihiko siempre estuvo enamorado de él, era definitivamente la recompensa más grande después de más de veinte años de haber sufrido por su amor no correspondido.

Y ahora, el pequeño niño que lo besaba con conjuros, ése peliplateado con quien perdió la virginidad, el mismo ojivioleta que le confirmó que utilizó a Takahiro para olvidarlo a él, el mismo hombre que ahorita lo desnudaba era el que le había pedido matrimonio; tantos años de amarlo por sobre todas las cosas habían valido definitivamente la pena…

—¡La abuelita favorita llegó!— y junto con aquel grito que mató de tajo la pasión, se oyeron unos grandes toquidos en la puerta y un perro ladrando desenfrenadamente. Hiroki frunció el ceño y Akihiko suspiró, supuso que ahora sí tendría que esperar para la luna de miel. Hiroki comenzó a ponerse de nuevo la camisa de dormir mientras Akihiko abría la puerta.

—Oba-san, Kevin— la abuela de Hiroki bajó levemente la cabeza mientras bajaba el Pomerania en sus brazos el cual se dirigió directamente hacia Hiroki para saltarle encima

—Ma-maldito Kevin— Hiroki intentó cargar al blanco pedazo de perro peludo que le lamía la cara sin cesar mientras miraba de reojo a su abuela saludando desde la puerta.

—Creo que se enamoró de ti desde la última vez que fueron a visitarnos a Sitka—

—Ajá— respondió Hiroki frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al animal que había ofrecido a un águila para que se lo comiera, y allí estaba el perro viéndolo como si dijera "te amo" a cada respiración con la lengua de fuera.

—¿y qué haces aquí tan temprano oba-san?—preguntó Akihiko dejando que la abuela de Hiroki entrara al apartamento repleto de cajas por doquier, signo de la mudanza que tendrían.

—Supuse que necesitaban ayuda, así que yo cocino hoy— mencionó sacando de la enorme maleta que traía un par de sartenes y varios frascos de comida. Akihiko sonrió por inercia, su madre lo había abandonado desde pequeño y ver las atenciones que ahora demostraba la abuela para con ambos le hacía sentir que comenzaba a ser parte de la familia que nunca tuvo.

—No es necesario abuela, estamos bien— replicó en un tono bajito Hiroki, porque desafiar a su abuela no era cosa fácil y menos cuando llegaba sola y no acompañada de sus padres.

—Mucho sexo y poca comida, eso es lo que te tiene así de flaco, además esas ojeras dicen que no has dormido y ¡no señor! No permitiré que mi nieto se desmaye a media ceremonia con todas las cámaras sobre él, ¡seguro hasta hiperventilas! Cuando eras pequeño te sucedía todo el tiempo y de seguro te vuelve a aparecer ese tic en el ojo derecho que—

—¡sí ya entendí!— infló las mejillas y la abuela le sonrió con la espátula en mano.

—Tu abuela es sabia Hiroki— se burló levemente Akihiko al ver el puchero de niño pequeño que ponía Hiroki.

—No, no "tú", "nuestra" ¿lo olvidaste Aki-chan? También soy tu abuela— respondió tiernamente la anciana sacando en Akihiko una expresión de asombro ante la abuela que le miraba compasiva —Ya, deja de verme con esa cara de borrego asustado y váyanse a bañar, hoy es un gran día— guiñó el ojo la anciana y Akihiko volvió en sí para darle una pequeña inclinación y dirigirse hacia Hiroki mientras juntos subían de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Hiroki suspiró viendo como Kevin se hacía bolita entre sus brazos; y mientras subía las gradas volteó a ver a la abuela "tal vez no es tan malo tenerla aquí" resopló dibujando una sonrisa…

—¡Y nada de sexo que te vas a desaparecer Hiro-chan!— Su ceño fruncido apareció de nuevo "definitivamente era malo tener a la abuela allí"

—Shh descuida solo me bañaré contigo— susurró Akihiko riéndose de lo dicho por la invitada de esa mañana mientras Hiroki desviaba la mirada asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Akihiko llenó la tina de agua caliente, tan caliente que parecía un pequeño sauna dentro de la espaciosa tina, justo como le gustaba a Hiroki cuando de pequeños Tanaka siempre les preparaba el baño a esa temperatura; Akihiko rio recordando su estadía en Sitka y la misma temperatura del agua cuando se metieron a la tina juntos. Desvió su vista por un segundo para percatarse que Hiroki había entrado al baño, y le miraba por unos instantes antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzado mientras poco a poco se iba desvistiendo, Akihiko no perdió detalle de lo que Hiroki hacía cabizbajo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a hacer lo mismo que él, metiéndose primero a la tina y fijando sus orbes violáceas en Hiroki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia, ese puchero era imposible olvidarlo.

Hiroki sin siquiera ver, se dirigió hacia la tina y entró acomodándose entre los brazos de Akihiko, sintiendo su espalda acomodarse perfectamente en el torso del escritor mientras un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda a pesar de lo caliente de la ducha

—¿nervioso?— preguntó el peligris sintiendo el ligero temblor de Hiroki.

—Hm, un poco supongo—respondió el menor tratando de desviar todos los pensamientos que lo habían dejado con insomnio desde la noche anterior. Tenía un pequeñísimo, leve nudo en la garganta, no quería mentirle del todo a Akihiko pero no podía negar el hecho que tenía miedo… mucho.

Casarse era algo que jamás había pasado por su cabeza, porque desde que tenía memoria la única persona con quien pudiera pasar eso, era Akihiko, un hombre y que además era su mejor amigo. Alguna vez lo pensó con Nowaki o al menos eso creía, pero sabía muy en el fondo que por mucho que Nowaki le bajara mar, cielo y tierra existía aquel peligris en su cabeza… casarse… ni siquiera decirlo era sencillo, y pensándolo bien, fue por ello que no escogió al ojiazul para comprometerse, el pediatra merecía alguien mejor que él quien por más que lo intentó jamás se sacó a Akihiko del corazón… por mucho que hubiera intentado amar a Nowaki como él lo hacía.

Y ahora se volvía a hacer la misma pregunta, ¿casarse?, ¿con Akihiko?, con el amor platónico no correspondido y que lo miraba como su mejor amigo y que era mil veces mejor que él en todo, y que jamás creyó que siquiera lo vería, ¿Akihiko?, ¿sería él suficiente para el famoso escritor?,

Recordaba que el 30 de junio del año pasado a la Universidad Mitsuhashi había llegado el peligris pidiéndole ayuda para fingir un matrimonio para que inmigración no lo deportara a Inglaterra; pero jamás pensó que el aceptar tal propuesta resultaría en descubrir que Akihiko estuvo enamorado de él todo el tiempo, ¡e incluso había usado a Takahiro para olvidarse de él! Soltó una risa resignada; por eso tenía miedo, por saberse correspondido en aquellos sentimientos que por tantos años le causaron solo sufrimiento…

—Te amo— y Hiroki abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cayendo en la cuenta que se encontraba en la tina siendo abrazado por Akihiko quien le susurraba al oído una y otra vez aquellas palabras —así que por favor, deja de llorar— y cuando escuchó eso se percató de la pequeña gotita que cayó en el agua desde su barbilla, junto con sus pestañas mojadas ahora Hiroki caía en la cuenta que había estado llorando

—Gomen— se disculpó bajando la mirada y pasando sus manos mojadas por su cara para desaparecer aquel rastro de lagrimas de las cuales no se había percatado. Por su parte Akihiko suspiraba bajito, el silencio de Hiroki lo había tenido preocupado y más cuando el moreno aún ido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de los brazos de Akihiko rodear su cintura; pero verlo llorar definitivamente lo había asustado porque sabía de cierta forma que ése no era llanto de nerviosismo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es normal estar nervioso— mintió Akihiko tratando de apaciguar el llanto del moreno, aunque bien sabía que los nervios no eran la razón de aquel estado pero ese día definitivamente no era adecuado para molestar al moreno o querer ser instigador al preguntarle el por qué de su llanto, por lo que solo atinó a abrazarlo más y moverse ligeramente a su derecha para con una mano tomar la barbilla de Hiroki para que lo viera de frente y se encontrar con esos ojos chocolate levemente mojados por el llanto mezclado con agua. Apartó unas hebras de su cabello y los ojitos chocolate de Hiroki se cerraron por inercia.

—¿Te hago un conjuro para que dejes de llorar?— preguntó y de inmediato Hiroki soltó una pequeña risita lo cual alivió al mayor quien vio cómo Hiroki levantaba esa mirada chocolate ahora más relajada y viéndolo de frente. No como cuando eran adolescentes que siempre la desviaba cada vez que él intentaba acercarse, ahora esos ojos chocolates que eran solo suyos lo miraban directamente.

—Por favor y gracias— y con aquello Akihiko aún sosteniendo la barbilla del moreno lo acercó a sus labios mientras que su otra mano se ceñía más a la figura del moreno…

 _Hiroki abrazó más a Akihiko aferrándose a su camisa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por no haber sido escogido para el campeonato nacional escuelas primarias de Kendo; quería seguir llorando, aferrado a Usami, hasta que sus lágrimas dejasen de fluir pero su no tan detallado plan fue levemente cambiado cuando sintió dos manos sostener su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas mientras un par de dulces labios se posaban sobre los suyos…_

 _Tanto tiempo de haberse prometido a sí mismo dejar de pensar estupideces sobre si le gustaba Akihiko y ahora solo necesitaba seguir así; sin pensar, ni recordar. Sus brazos seguían sujetos al abrazo de Akihiko y su mente no reaccionaba ni quería reaccionar; simplemente quería quedarse en la sensación narcótica que le provocaba la falta de consciencia al concentrarse en la sensación de esa boca perfecta que le aturdía y le incitaba todo el tiempo._

 _Por su parte Akihiko jamás esperó esa actitud de su mejor amigo, pues esperaba que como siempre ante el conjuro, Hiroki lo rechazara pero al no ser rechazado una sensación distinta lo invadió; los conjuros jamás le habían dado una sensación como aquella en donde ahora podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y el hormigueo en su boca y estómago pero más que nada, el notar que el llanto de Hiroki había cesado. Allí lo supo;_ _ **no, definitivamente el conjuro no funcionaba**_ _, porque aquél no era un conjuro… se habían dado un beso._

La abuela sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que Hiroki y Akihiko bajaban ya completamente arreglados y listos, viendo a Kevin hecho una bolita en los brazos de Hiroki y viendo a Akihiko cuidando al castaño de que no se cayera al bajar las gradas.

—Bien Hiro-chan despídete de tu novio—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Qué no lo sabes Hiro-chan? Como tradición la novia debe hacer unos preparativos antes de la boda— aseguró la anciana mientras recibía a Kevin y jalaba a Hiroki del brazo, —además tu y yo necesitamos hablar de abuela a nieto pasivo y mis planes no incluyen a tu futuro esposo— Akihiko rio mientras veía como la abuela jalaba a Hiroki completamente sonrojado, con una fuerza poco normal en una anciana de 90 años.

—Aki-chan debes estar en el salón donde se celebrará la boda a las 4 para que Anna te prepare y estés listo, ¡la limosina pasará por ti aquí! matta nee— comentó la abuela sonriente mientras sacaba a empujones a Hiroki de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Akihiko se quedó dubitativo ante el repentino silencio que emanaba en la habitación hasta que a los pocos segundos escuchó el típico sonido del teléfono informándole que había recibido un mensaje. "la abuela dice que te preparó el almuerzo y está en la refrigeradora para que calientes. Recuerda que hoy llega la mudanza. Con cuidado" tres oraciones fue lo que supuso a Hiroki le dio tiempo de escribir entre empujones y jalones de su abuela, lo cual el causó una pequeña sonrisa al peligris volteando inmediatamente a ver el apartamento en que había vivido desde los dieciocho años; ahora repletos de cientos de cajas.

Dio un hondo suspiro mientras empezaba a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, esa casa le traía bastantes recuerdos, su antigua vida con Hiroki cuando lo acompañaba hasta su departamento universitario y luego regresaba a casa solo, maldiciéndose de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo; recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Takahiro que al contrario de Hiroki, el pelinegro era en demasía amable lo cual lo hizo creerse enamorado a falta de atención por parte de Hiroki; recuerdos con Misaki, de cientos de noches en que él era el que convencía al ojiverde para tener sexo, de cientos de veces que lo rechazaba y de otros cientos en que aceptaba a regañadientes entre insultos que de tanto que el ojiverde los repetía, llegó a detestarlos porque quería hacer el amor con quien quería y a cambio recibía un "pervertido" como insultó a su intento de querer amar. Definitivamente ese apartamento traía más recuerdos malos que buenos y ahora se preguntaba por qué siguió viviendo allí después de tanto tiempo… tal vez era un poco masoquista y eso explicaba perfectamente el por qué después de tanto tiempo no pudo dejar de amar a Hiroki aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Pero algo que no podía ahora sacarse de la cabeza era definitivamente el cambio a una mansión igual de grande que en la que vivió por mucho tiempo cuando era pequeño. Jamás pensó que regresaría a vivir en una mansión con sirvientas, mayordomo y más habitaciones que un hotel, pero de cierta forma todo aquello no importaba en cuanto en aquel lugar estuviera la única felicidad que lo había sacado de esos nefastos recuerdos, Hiroki; además, no podían despreciar el regalo de bodas de los padres de Hiroki, máxime cuando Anna Kamijou se comportaba como una madre para ambos chicos desde que la suya lo había abandonado.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y vio a Suzuki san en una esquina. Dibujó una sonrisa de lado, era el único peluche que se llevaba a su nuevo hogar siendo los demás osos y juguetes donados a caridad desde que Hiroki se había ido a vivir con él hacía cinco meses para ser exactos. Suzuki san se encontraba con un tacuche negro con una moña roja, parecía un oso a punto de casarse, Akihiko se rio de sí mismo ante aquel pensamiento, jaló a Suzuki de la silla donde estaba y llegó hacia la cama e inconscientemente se recostó abrazando a aquel peluche que lo había dejado abandonado al momento en que Hiroki se mudó; después de todo, el propio moreno le había dicho que se lo había regalado para que **abrazara a Suzuki cuando él no estuviera** , pero ahora Hiroki estaba con él todo el tiempo…

— _A…kihi…ko- respiró profundo —voltea—. El aludido volteó su rostro y cuando lo hizo a penas divisó la cabeza y los pies de Hiroki pues, éste cargaba un oso gigante de felpa casi de su mismo tamaño._

— _¿un oso?—_

— _Etto… emm… escucha— Hiroki caminó hasta colocar el peluche sobre la cama, al lado de Akihiko; respiró profundo intentando no sonar ridículo y que sus palabras fueran adecuadas._

— _Éste fue… fue mi primer peluche, y… ahora es tuyo—dijo en un hilo de voz, como queriendo no ser escuchado._

— _¿Eh?¿por qué?—_

— _Etto… cuando estoy solo o triste, simplemente lo tengo a la par mía y me siento mejor— Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí mientras inconscientemente abrazaba a su oso lo cual logró sacarle una sonrisa de lado a Usami quien contemplaba el regalo que Hiroki le tenía. —Sabes, son unas vacaciones, no me voy para siempre, pero igual tómalo para cada vez que te sientas solo, es como mi reemplazo—_

 _Akihiko agarró el oso que le estaba siendo entregado, sus ojos violáceos lo miraron con atención y le pareció tierno que Hiroki creyera que un oso de peluche pudiera ser su sustituto. Lo abrazó como hacía un momento lo había visto hacer a Hiroki y susurró un gracias que hizo al moreno enrojecer…_

—Bien robaremos algo—

—¡¿Ehhhhhh?!—Hiroki palideció ante las palabras de su abuela, quien miraba de reojo todos los almacenes de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de Tokio.

—Es para la lista Hiro-chan—

—¿Qu-qué lista?— Hiroki frunció el ceño aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—La lista de las cosas que toda novia debe tener para la boda, nieto baka— respondió tajante la abuela mientras que de su cartera de lana sacaba una pequeña hoja de líneas que desdoblaba hasta que podía ser legible la letra escrita en ella. —¿quieres oírla?—

—Una, no soy novia ¡soy novio! Y dos; no, no quiero—

—Bien, las cosas que dice la lista que tenemos que conseguir son: algo prestado, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul, algo robado, un pañuelo, lencería roja, la corbata de Aki-chan, una sola perla, las latas para la parte trasera del carro, el arroz para que te lancen, también…— Hiroki enmudeció mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras colocaba una mano en su frente. Presentía que ese día sería largo…

En la prefectura de Kanagawa un pequeño ojiesmeralda miraba al cielo suspirando bajito y volteando a ver su reloj, sabía que Isaka lo había mandado a aquella editorial para alejarlo de Akihiko pero necesitaba decirle algo y aunque estuviera lejos, el moreno tenía la certeza que al menos llegaría antes de la boda —Usagi-san…—

 **Ok perdí mi habilidad para hacer one shots así que este lo alargaré un poqui xD Solo quiero decir también que este fic lo hice por algunas razones:**

 **la primera es para, como les dije, conmemorar el año en que empecé The Proposal y con ello la oportunidad que Hirohiko no pudo tener en el manga :3**

 **la segunda porque como sabrán viene Junjou Romantic pesar de ello siento que tendré más fuerza para continuar con Hirohiko y este pequeño fic es una hermosa muestra de ello :') y para quienes escriben y leen Hirohiko ojala el fandom crezca nee! n.n**

 **Tercera, vieron que se hizo legal el matrimonio gay en USA? Ok eso es relleno pero encajó con el fic así que podría decirse que también lo celebro así xD (?)**

 **Y creo que finalmente para agradecerles infinitamente por la oportunidad que le dan a Hirohiko y saber que habemos chicas que queremos a esta pareja! :') eso creo que es lo que me hace más feliz al escribir esto!**

 **Y DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL! A ustedes chicas, quienes se han leído todos mis fics! Por ustedes hermosas puse flashbacks de todos y cada uno de ellos antes del día de la boda :') ya me explotó el corazón de felicidad! n.n (BTW en negrita están los títulos de los correspondientes fics)**

 **Gracias linduras y ya saben que este pequeño espacio de inter en donde esta mis fics es dedicado para que Hirohiko siga viviendo! Y dejando de ser tan crack xD**

 **Un beso enooorme chicas y hasta otro mínimum! :')**


End file.
